


Sedated

by thewoodwork



Series: Shattered Expectations [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Harry, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slytherin Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewoodwork/pseuds/thewoodwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they needed to make good out of the bad. Hogwarts AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically pure fluff and comfort without the obvious angst/hurt though its heavily suggested. This is part 3 of a series but CAN be read as a stand alone if you want. It's up to you. Sleepy established boyfriends are the best kind.
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter nor the boys themselves, also any and all errors are my own.

“Hey Love,” Harry murmured, running his fingers through Louis’ hair as he crouched in front of the couch Louis lay on. Harry’s hand worked through the soft locks and he began to run his other hand up and down Louis’ arm, careful not to shake the tired boy awake – full aware of the consequences of doing so.

It was quiet in the Hufflepuff common room tonight, most people moving around Louis quietly and leaving him be. By this point most Hufflepuff’s knew to leave well enough alone and got used to seeing the small Slytherin boy in their common room with or without Harry. Louis always knew how to make himself at home no matter where he was in this castle.

Well into their sixth year at Hogwarts, most people were well aware of how close Harry and Louis were whether they knew the two were in a relationship or not. Harry had been relieved when they finally got to the point where no one would bat an eye at the two of them cuddling in odd places around the castle or holding hands as they walked through Hogsmeade. Louis seemed a little more than disappointed that making out with Harry in the halls no longer brought out shocked gasps or awkward situations that he could milk for all their worth.

Harry sighed, running his fingers through Louis’ hair one more time before leaving well enough alone. “Honestly, Lou. You couldn’t have picked any place that was more awkward.” Louis was curled up on the smallest couch in the common room, the one closet to the door and directly facing it.

Waiting for Harry to get back.

Harry had been in the hospital wing again tonight – the full moon having been the night before. Louis had, like the last few times, been denied visiting rights to Harry despite all of his arguing and yelling. He must have given up and retreated back to Harry’s common room to wait.

Louis shifted slightly as Harry climbed over the armrest and fit himself between the couch and his boyfriend, drawing the older boy close once he was settled in the most comfortable position he could get on a couch built for a much smaller person than himself. Once settled with Louis against his chest, Louis sighed in his sleep, the muscles in his shoulders relaxing.

Asleep Louis was not necessarily easier to handle than awake Louis but tonight he was surprisingly malleable, turning to snuggle up into Harry’s chest, his cold nose finding its way to Harry’s throat.

Harry fell asleep with Louis in his arms that night and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

-

“Oh god, Haz. Your breath stinks.”

Harry was jolted awake by a finger or two to the rib.

“Ow.”

“I’m not kissing you until you thoroughly wash that stink away.”

Harry opened his eyes to see a rumpled Louis with hair sticking out in all directions looking up at him from under his chin. Louis’ eyes were puffy with lack of sleep over the past few days and his lips set in a deep but endearing pout.

Despite his protests, Louis didn’t look in any way ready to move out of the way to let Harry brush his teeth. Instead he looked quite content with his head fitting comfortably under Harry’s. He even snuggled in closer, bringing his cold toes to rest between Harry’s calves.

“You were later than usual last night.”

Harry sighed, bringing his free arm up and around to brush some hair out of Louis’ eyes. “I know, babe. Couldn’t be helped.”

“What happened?” Came the mumbled question from against Harry’s chest.

Harry just shook his head, not knowing who was close enough in the common room to overhear. He simply leaned down to press his lips gently to the top of Louis’ head and left them there for some time.

It’s a wonder that everyone in the school hadn’t figured out Harry’s secret by this point. It didn’t take a genius to see how soft Louis and Harry were with each other immediately before and after the full moon for at least a week on top of Harry missing a day or two of classes.

“Okay,” Louis said, tugging on Harry’s arm. “Up you get, you’re going to get a kink in your neck if you lay like that any longer.”

“Your fault.”

Louis shook his head, moving so that he was half way sitting up as he tried to drag his boyfriend into a more comfortable position as well. The move was counterproductive though as the moment Harry was upright Louis flung himself forward to once again snuggle into Harry, wrapping both arms around Harry’s neck.

Harry grunted, trying to readjust himself properly as Louis had not given him the chance before jumping into the hug. “Lou, we’re going to miss breakfast at this rate.”

“Don’t care.”

“You’ll care later when you’re cranky and hungry and taking it out on the rest of us.”

Harry couldn’t see, but he knew that Louis was rolling his eyes despite how true Harry’s words were.

“Stop being so comfortable then, Haz. Wouldn’t be a problem otherwise.”

Harry laughed, making more noise than the two of them had all morning. It broke the silence of the common room.

“…and stop leaving each month. Mornings like this wouldn’t have to happen.”

 Harry flinched, wrapping his arms around Louis’ middle. “Would if I could, babe.” Louis nodded and knew not to say anything else.

They’ve had this conversation before.

-

They made their way down to the great hall hand in hand, making their way through the crowds and avoiding as many people as possible. Liam, Zayn and Niall were in the great hall when they arrived but they had been the first to realize that immediately after the full moon was a time in which Harry and Louis liked to spend time alone. At any other time of the month they appreciated their friends and spent as much time as possible together. Now though Louis didn’t even say hello, dragging Harry down to the end of the Slytherin table where there was no one else around.

“I think we should go to Hogsmeade today,” Louis decided around a mouthful of toast, eying Harry has he picked at his plate of food to make sure he actually ate something this morning.

“You want to sneak down there again?” They called it sneaking, but they were both pretty sure that no one cared enough to stop them anymore.

“Yeah,” Louis swallowed the last of his toast, shoving more eggs onto Harry’s plate and then his own. “Could use a nice afternoon in the pub.” Despite their casual talk about it, they both knew the implications behind the conversation. The words behind the words and the months of tradition already backing the outing.

Harry nodded, obediently eating the newly placed eggs on his plate. “Okay, did you get enough sleep last night?”

They both knew the true answer to that question but Louis nodded anyway. “I’m fine, Haz. Nothing a good butterbeer or tea won’t fix.”

“Okay.”

-

Despite no one ever stopping them, they still snuck out of the castle just like they used to do the first year they’d met each other. There was something exciting about rushing through the hall ways and hiding from fellow students and teachers as they made their way out of the castle. Even once they were on the snow covered grounds they tried to keep out of sight – they even magicked away their footprints.

Out in the cold air, Harry took a deep breath for the first time since before the full moon. Louis seemed to take the breath with him, tightening the grip on his hand as they turned the corner that would take them to Hogsmeade. It wasn’t exactly a short walk but it was always worth it.

They made quick time today, the chill making them walk faster than they might have on a warm day.

“It’s a bit silly that we walk with no gloves on just so we can hold hands properly, isn’t it?” Louis frowned, looking down at their clasped hands as they walked the streets of Hogsmeade, making their way to their favourite pub.

Harry brought their hands up to his lips and kissed Louis’ hand, making Louis blush, sudden warmth seeping through his entire body. “No.”

Slightly flustered, Louis dragged their hands down so they were tight against his back and squeezed his way through the already hard to open door of the pub behind other regulars that they’d come to expect seeing. “Come on Mr. Romantic, let’s get a seat.”

Louis knew that if he turned his head to look he’d see the biggest and brightest smile on Harry’s face so he refused to give him the satisfaction, simply squeezing his hand in silent response.

They made their way around all of the holiday decorations and found their way to their favourite table near the back before settling in next to each other. Harry moved so that his back was against the corner and his arm around Louis’ shoulders, leaving room for Louis to secure a comfortable spot against him. They’d move later to more practical positions once they had drinks and food, but for now this was perfect and Louis was able to sink against Harry’s chest and let all the knots in his chest from the week unwind.

“I missed you.” Louis whispered, closing his eyes to rest for what felt like the first time in ages.

“I know.” Harry’s voice cracked, neither of them dared mention it. “Missed you too, babe.”

They were left alone for quite some time, both of them looking out of the window at the falling snow, before Louis decided that his rumbling stomach was too intense to ignore any longer. He signaled one of the waiters to come and they ordered their usual selection of pastries and drinks to last them the afternoon.

Now sitting across from each other, they kept their hands clasped between them with the free hand wrapped around their drinks.

“How was it?”

“It hurt, Lou.”

“I know, babe… I wish I’d been there.”

 “I don’t.”

“…”

“Don’t look at me like that, Lou. It hurts you just as bad every time.”

“It hurts _worse_ not to be there.”

A shake of the head.

“Sorry, Lou.”

A sigh.

“I know…just be careful.”

“Always am.”

Louis’ eyes were incredibly soft and warm as he stared at Harry from his seat across the table, his hand laying gently in Harry’s. Harry felt the warmth spread through him as they spoke more with their eyes than their mouths ever would.

Louis then, as if he couldn’t handle not to any longer, surged across the table, surprisingly gentle about it despite the abruptness, and captured Harry’s lips in his own.

Harry sighed into it, relaxing at last. They hadn’t kissed, despite the teasing about bad breath earlier, since before the full moon and Harry had been absolutely aching for it. Louis remained there, their lips pressed against each other for a few more moments before slowly moving his lips so that they weren’t frozen in place.

Harry moved his free hand so that it was gently brushing the hairs behind Louis’ head, keeping the kiss gentle and sweet.

With a sigh, Louis broke away and sat back down looking as relaxed as Harry suddenly felt after their kiss.

“Been too long.”

“I know.”

There was a hunger that had been growing in Harry’s chest that receded after the kiss, never fully gone when it came to Louis but it was stated for the moment.

The hunger apparently wasn’t as sated for Louis as it wasn’t five minutes later that he was dragging Harry in for another much longer kiss that was just as innocent and sweet as the first.

Finally pulling himself away, Louis looked at Harry with dark and heavy eyes. They remained at the table for a long time after that, drinking and eating as much as their stomachs could handle as they talked about everything and anything that came to mind.

“Ready to go?”

Harry nodded, grabbing Louis’ hand and dragging him to his feet. He made sure to leave enough coins on the dirty table before walking through the crowded pub with new found purpose.

Harry and Louis walked through Hogsmeade with an energy that they’d been missing for the past few hours, both of them itching to get to their destination.

They slowed as they approached the shrieking shack, its haunting walls chilling both boys as it always did.

“I hate this place.” Louis said through a tight smile. “Don’t think I’ll ever look at it the same way.”

“That’s what we’re here for, Lou.” Harry smiled, taking the lead to make their way up the winding steps that led to the room where Harry went every month. They stopped along the way to grab their stash of blankets, pillows and two empty jars and made their way into the room where they’d be staying for the next few hours to chase away the bad memories with the good ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was never really satisfied with how I'd left things when I posted this, not really. I always had plans for it to be longer and actually contain what they do to make things better in the Shrieking Shack - So here it is. The rest of the story that I originally intended to write. Note the rating change.

Louis took the steps two at a time, liking the way the sound echoed off the dank, moldy smelling walls. He left Harry behind as he ascended the rickety stairs as fast as he could without tripping over himself. Harry would never let him live that moment down. As if reading his mind, Harry’s amused voice floated up from a floor or two below.

“Hey, Lou. Remember that time when-“

“I do not, thank you Harry.” Louis cut in.

Harry’s laugh could be heard throughout the entire house, Louis was sure of it. There was nothing more relaxing and melodic than the sound of Harry’s laugh, even in a place like this.

Louis made his way up to the floor in which Harry spent most of the time during his transformation. The door looked like it had to be heavily enforced by magic every month because there was no way that Harry couldn’t tear that thing down in a second, even untransformed.

Louis reached out to grab the handle but froze part way, his hand shaking against his will.

“That’s…” Harry murmured, coming up behind Louis.

Louis didn’t reply, looking at the blood that was splattered all across the inside of the door.

“You didn’t tell me you were injured,” Louis whispered, slowly bringing his hand down to touch the stains.

Harry yanked his hand back harshly, “Lou!”

“It’s just a stain, Harry.” Louis snapped, pulling his hand away from Harry. He pushed the door open, mindful of the stains this time and stepped into the room.

Louis flinched, stomach heaving at the sight. It wasn’t gruesome by any means. Harry was usually pretty good about cleaning up his messes so that Louis wouldn’t notice the blood the wolf left behind.

He’d missed a few spots this time.

“Shit.” Harry cursed, bringing his hand up to rub the back of his neck. “Sorry, Lou.”

“You could have told me,” Louis said curtly, feeling anger and hurt well up inside. He didn’t know what was worse: seeing the evidence of Harry’s injuries post-transformation or knowing that this wasn’t the first time Harry had hidden the aftermath from him.

“Come on, Lou… You promised.”

Louis spun quickly on his heel, moving quickly to back Harry against the wall. Harry didn’t look the least bit surprised. “I didn’t agree to _this.”_ Louis snapped, pushing Harry back again when he made to move forward. “I didn’t agree to you _hiding_ away the worst of your pain from me.”

Harry’s lips tightened, “That’s my business, Louis.” He hissed, “I don’t want you to worry all the time.”

“That’s my _job._ ” Louis yelled, pushing Harry back into the wall again despite the fact he hadn’t moved forward. “I’m going to worry about you, you idiot. Do you think I don’t notice that you still hide things from me? Even after all this time? That _hurts,_ Harry.”

Harry shook his head, lips still pursed in anger. “It’s nothing I can’t handle,”

Louis scoffed.

“Nothing I wasn’t handling just fine before you came along.”

“Oh really?” Louis hissed, “So I guess you don’t want me around anymore, is that it? Relationship over?”

“Stop that.” Harry rolled his eyes, “You _know_ that’s not what I meant.”

“Then what did you mean, Harry? If you’d be so kind.”

“Don’t do this to me right now, Lou.” Harry brought his hand up to grab Louis’ chin. “You know _exactly_ what I mean because we’ve had this argument dozens of times before.

Louis pulled his chin away from Harry’s gentle grip, refusing to give in. “That doesn’t change what we’re arguing about, Harry. Just because we’ve had the fight before.”

Harry shook his head, “No.” He agreed. “But you know that I love you a lot. Right?”

Louis nodded, still refusing to look away from Harry’s eyes.

“Then doesn’t it make sense that I’d want to protect you?”

Louis shifted, “What are you protecting me from, Haz?”

Harry’s shoulders shrugged in defeat. “You’re always too sad after the full moon. Can’t be helped, but I like to make it as easy on you as possible.”

“That’s not how I want it to be,” Louis said, bile rising in his throat again. “You don’t need to protect _me._ I need to protect _you.”_

Harry whimpered, wavering on spot before surging forward to catch Louis’ lips in his own.

Louis moaned despite himself, feeling himself get pushed back from the force of Harry’s kiss. He stumbled a few steps before Harry’s hand came up to support his lower back as he deepened the kiss.

Louis was still angry, frustration and anger still coiled up in his gut, because of that he was a bit more forceful in returning his kiss than usual as Harry moved himself away from the wall. Louis didn’t know what Harry was doing until suddenly their positions were reversed and Louis was pressed against the wall.  

Louis gasped into the kiss, his head arching up to get a better angle. When he couldn’t find it, Louis groaned in frustration and dragged Harry’s head down so that they were more eye level.

Harry bit his lip lightly before drawing away from the kiss, moving so that he was kissing along Louis’ throat as he grasped the back of Louis’ thighs and hefted him up. Louis quickly wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist and felt his back slam back against the wall.

“Ah…” He groaned, “Harry.”

Harry moved his kisses up until he was back at Louis’ mouth and they were eye level again. Their eyes met for a moment but Louis’ quickly drifted closed again when Harry rolled his hips into Louis’.

“Shit.”

Harry laughed softly, doing it again as Louis squirmed under him, body begging for more.

Louis felt himself growing hard, Harry already well on his way too if the bulge in his trousers was anything to go by. “Come on,” Louis breathed out, pushing his hips into Harry’s insistently, groaning happily when bursts of pleasure shot down his spine.

“Patient,” Harry whispered into his mouth, drawing them into another deep kiss.

Louis laughed into his mouth, unable to draw completely away. “You’re one to talk.”

“Shut up,” Harry grinned, licking his way back into Louis’ mouth to get him to do just that. Louis groaned again, purposefully not holding himself back from the noises coming out. Harry had always said he liked it when Louis let go in moments like this.

“We did bring a blanket for just this purpose, Haz.” Louis gasped, biting down on Harry’s lip as payback for earlier.

Harry shook his head, “Too much effort to move, won’t last.”

Louis laugh came out hitched as he shifted so that their hips were more aligned. “Then hurry up.”

Harry grinned, burrowing his face into the crook of Louis’ neck as he moved his hips in circles against Louis’.

“You’re taking your sweet time to get on with it today,” Louis grunted, grinding his hips down into Harry’s to get more friction.

“Yeah, well.” Harry said, “Payback.”

Louis barked out a laugh, gripping Harry’s hair between his fingers, he tugged at the strands near Harry’s neck and was rewarded with a breathy moan.

“Come on, Haz.” Louis begged, unable to get his hands between their bodies without it being awkward for both of them. “Want to touch you.”

Harry shifted, adjusting the two of them so that there was more space between them and Louis’ legs were touching the ground again. He fumbled between them, palming Harry’s cock as tried to free his own.

“You just going to stand there and gape or actually help?” Louis rolled his eyes, finally getting himself free enough that he could turn his attention to Harry. He could feel Harry’s eyes on him as one of Harry’s hand came up to brush hair out of his eyes. “I appreciate the affection, Harry, but it’s not really what I need right now.”

Harry laughed, drawing his hand back away from Louis’ face and finally to where Louis was begging for it. “Oh Merlin, Harry.” Louis gasped as Harry’s hand finally wrapped around the both of them. It was a bit rough and dry, but it was exactly what both of them needed right now as they rutted against the wall.

“I’m close,” Louis gasped, bringing his own hand down to link between Harry’s as he stroked them together.

“Me too,” Harry said, pushing his cold nose into Louis’ neck. Louis gasped at the sudden cold and smacked his free hand across Harry’s head.

“I can’t…ah.” Louis paused, breath hitching. “I can’t believe you just did that.”

Louis couldn’t hear Harry’s laugh but he could feel it as Harry nipped at Louis’ throat, hand still working between them.

Louis came first, hands tightening around Harry’s curls to the point where it must have hurt. It was enough to set Harry off only moments later though, leaving the both of them spent and panting against a wall.

A wet…dirty wall.

“Oh gross,” Louis groaned in annoyance. “We couldn’t have picked a worse spot.”

Harry shrugged, cleaning the two of them up with a tissue that he found in Louis’ robe for moments like these. “Couldn’t help myself. You weren’t exactly jumping at the idea to move away from the wall either.”

Louis rolled his eyes, running his fingers through Harry’s mused hair. “Whatever,”

“Are you still angry?”

“Yes,” Louis whispered, “I’m still upset you didn’t tell me.”

“Can you forgive me?” Harry asked, drawing them away from the wall with a steady hand on Louis’ lower back.

“Yes.”

Harry nodded, satisfied for now as they moved to rearrange the blankets. They sat down with Louis leaning up against Harry’s chest.

“Grab the first jar for me please, H.”

Harry did, using his longer reach to grab one of the empty jars that they’d grabbed earlier. He passed it to Louis, moving to grab Louis’ wand before he asked for that as well.

“Do your magic,” Harry said, settling in to watch.

Louis snorted, casting the spell silently and watched as the small flame danced before their eyes within the jar. The flame was green today, the same shade of Harry’s eyes.

“Sappy,” Harry grinned, shifting to grab the second jar. This time Harry used his own wand to cast the spell, causing a very similar ball of flame to come to life. This flame was blue.

“Not as sappy as you.” Louis laughed.

“Equally sappy,” Harry compromised, drawing Louis in closer to him.

Louis sighed happily, know that despite their fight earlier that they’d be okay.

Harry hummed, moving the jars so that they were positioned around them. The flames would produce enough heat and light to last them the rest of the night.

“Amazing spell that is,” Harry hummed, watching the balls of flame move around the jar at mesmerizing speeds.

Louis nodded, curling further into Harry’s chest for added warmth.

“So about that time you fell up the stairs-“

Louis squawked in indignation, turning to tackle Harry onto his back. “No! I don’t and neither do you!”

Their laughter could be heard resonating throughout the entire house. The laughter they caused there would always be louder than the screams that occurred only a few nights before, that much Louis was certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, whether it was for the first time or because you came back to finish what I'd left undone. 
> 
> Thank you in advance for any kudos or comments you may leave - I love every single one of them.


End file.
